Tris wakes up
by the shadowvampire
Summary: What if tris woke up after Tobias saw her dead body? How would her life be like in the real world, and with Tobias? My alternative ending of allegiant. R&R
1. awake

IF TRIS WOKE UP AFTER TOBIAS LEFT.

 **Okay, so this is my first published fanfic so it might be some grammar problems. Please rate and review if you liked the story or not and tell me what you think.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Tris pov.

I'm cold. I can feel that I lay on a hard table. I can hear voices beside me and I can feel someone grab my hand. I know who it is. Tobias. He's crying, begging me to

come back. He think that I'm dead. I remember what happened. I had taken Caleb's place in the plan to save his life. David came after I woke up from the death

serum and shoot me. I remember seeing my mother. She told me that everything was going to be fine. –Am I dead? Asked I in horror. –No honey. You can wake up

whenever you want to, she told me and everything went black. The voices, who had cried by my side a moment ago, disappeared. I tried to open my eyes and this

time it worked. I'm alone in the room.

* * *

They had placed in a room in the hospital. After another minute a nurse comes inn. I look at her and she jumps of surprise, or it is horror? -They told me that you

were dead. I'm supposed to take your body to the campfire so they can burn you, she says after the jump. –Well, I say and feel that I'm about to smile. –You can still

bring me to the campfire, but I prefer to not be burned.

She gave me the clothes she had brought me to the burning. –They told me that it was your boyfriend who had picked them, she said before she left the room. The

outfit was my favourite t-shirt and jeans. He had actually paid attention to witch clothes I liked the most. After I got dressed I walked out to the nurse and said.

–Have you told anyone that I'm still alive? She shook her head. –I'm the only one who knows, she said with a low voice. –Okay, I said. –Lets go and scare my

friends. Then we headed towards the campfire.

On the way had I gotten a cloak to hide in so no one saw who I was when we reached the fire. I saw Uriah sitting between Shauna and four. He must have woken up

after I got shoot. I saw people I didn't even know sit sobbing and they talked about…me? The worst was to look over at Tobias/ four. He looked like a ghost. Christina

tried to make him talk, but he didn't even react when she slapped him. But he jumped up when he recognised my nurse who stood beside me. He walked up to us

and started talking to her. –Whe Where is her body? He said with a shaking voice. –I'm right here I said and took of my cloak.

 **So I thought about end the chapter there, but I hat cliffies so keep reading!**

* * *

Tobias turned slowly to face me. His face was in shock. –What's going on? He asked. He sounded confused and maybe angry. –Tobias, it's me, I said and took a step

closer to him. –I didn't die. I passed out when you saw me and had had a dangerous slow heart beat so you couldn't feel it. I'm okay. I love you, I said and pressed

my lips to his. He kissed me back before he pushed me away. I love you too. I always have and always going to. I need you to promise me that you won't leave me,

he said with tears in his eyes. –I promise, I said and kissed him again. Then I heard Christina's voice behind me.

–Four, what are you doing? It's your girlfriend's funeral and you are making out with another girl. I know that Tris probably would want you to move on, but you are

really moving too fast here cowboy, she said with a voice that sounded sad and disappointed. –It's not what it looks like Chris, Tobias said whit a smile. I turned

around to face her. –Hey Chris, how ya doing? I asked with a happy smile. I heard many gasps around me and looked around. Everyone stood steering at me with

scared faces. –Am I that creepy? I asked Tobias. He laughed. –You are to me, he said with a sweet voice. I chuckled. –So, I said. –What are we going to do now,

because I prefer to now get burn alive. Uriah walked over to us. –Well, you can start with telling us what happened to you. I nod. –Okay, so I take over Caleb's task

and takes the death serum. I woke up and headed to release the memory serum when David shows up. I release the serum in the same time than he shoots me

three times in the back. I saw my mom, who told me that it was my choice to die or not, so I chose to live and here we are, I said with a playful smile. –So you did

die, Uriah asks. –Yeah, but I woke up again like you, I replied. He smiles. –Kay then, what are we going to do now? He asks with a bored voice. –I think Tris could

need a little rest. I'm taking her back to her room, I heard Tobias say. I started feeling dizzy and felt some one (Tobias) pick me up and carry me bridal style towards

his room. –Are you okay Beatrice? He asks. –Did you just call me Beatrice? I ask back with a confused look. –You told me that I could use your name on important

days so I gave it a shoot, he said with a smirk. –Today isn't special enough Four, I said before I fell asleep in his arms.


	2. they meet again

Chapter 2

Tris POV

I woke up and felt strong arms around me. I had a terrible headache and it hurt in my back every time I tried to move. I slowly got out of bed, and made sure that I didn't wake Tobias, before I walked out in the corridor. The corridor was empty, but I heard a voice right around the corner. –She shouldn't have woken up. She was dead, for God sake! What are we going to do with her? Was it me they talked about? I walked closer to see who the voice belonged to. And right around the corner stood …

Marlene!? –What?! I said out loud. Beside Marlene stood a girl with her back against me. She turned around when Marlene's eyes widen. It was Lynn. –What is going on? I asked. –Tris? Marlene said. –Can you see us? I nodded. –How? Lynn asked. –I'm probably turning insane, I said and shook my head. –What did you say about me? I asked and looked at Marlene. –I said that you should have died. You were on the other side. It wasn't possible for you to just wake up like you did, she said with a confused voice.

–Do you think that's why I can see you, I asked. –Because I was on the "other side"? Lynn nodded. –That makes sense to me, she said with a small smile. –OK, I said. –How is Will? And Al. And Tori. How is everybody? I asked. Marlene smiled- Everyone is fine Tris. Your parents miss you. Wil is sorry that you had to kill him, but he isn't angry with you. He misses Christina thought. Tori are happy, but miss George. And al did get a girlfriend here so his really happy, she said.

Al got a girlfriend? I'm so happy that he finally found somebody. –That's great I said, but I got interrupted by a confused voice. –Tris, who are you talking to? I turned around. Behind me stood Uriah.

I turned back to Marlene and whispered –Should I tell him? She nodded with tears in her eyes. I turned back to Uriah. –It's complicated. If I tell you, you have to promise that you won't freak out. Or try to not freak out, I said with a worried voice. –Okay, he nodded. –I'm, I'm talking to Marlene, I said carefully. –Wait, he said. –You can see her too? He said with a shaking voice. –You can see me? Marlene said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

–Yeah, he said and took a step closer to her. –Since I woke up from coma. I thought I turned insane and tried to ignore you, he sounded like he was about to cry. –I'm sorry, he said. –I love you, she replied. –I'm feeling very left out here, Lynn said and rolled her eyes. I laughed. –Welcome to the club, I said. Uriah had now walked right in front of Marlene and held her hand.

WAIT. He HELD her hand? –You can touch her, I asked confused. He looked down one their hands and then up at Marlene again. Before we knew it they were making out. –Eh, Uri. What if someone sees you? It would look like you are making out with the air, I said with laughter in my voice. –I don't care, he said and continued with Marlene. Of course that was when Tobias showed up.

-Hey Tris what are you…. WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING URIAH? He screamed, afraid. Marlene and Uriah jumped away from each other. I started to laugh really hard. –I what does it look like, I asked between my giggles. Tobias frowned. –I, you, he's making out with the air! And why are you just standing her, watching him? What's going on? he asked. –Okay, I said. –It isn't easy to describe it, but after I and Uriah you know, died, we kind of see the dead. So Uriah is actually making out with Marlene now, I said and hugged him to calm him down. –Okay, he said slowly after a while in silence. –So you can see the dead now? He said and looked at me. I nodded insecure. He smiled –That just makes you more amazing, he said cheesy. –Eww, Lynn, Marlene and Uriah said in unison. –Breakfast? He asked. I nodded. –See you later, I said and followed Tobias.

-So, he said after breakfast. We now sat on his bed, his arms around me. –You can see the dead? – Yeah, I know it sounds insane, but it looks like it, I said and sighted. –I love you, he blurt out. –I love you too? I said confused. –Are you alright? I asked worried. –I fine, just a little surprised. You never stops amaze me, he said with a small smile. –Good, I said and kissed him.

-Hey Four! Zeke said as he walked in on us. –Jeez, One day and you already jumping on each other, he said with a big grin. –What do you want Zeke? Tobias asked as he tried to hold me back from attacking Zeke. –You two are coming to my candor and dauntless party tonight. End of discussion. We sighted in unison. –Fine, I said as Tobias nodded. –When is it, he asked. –At eight, and don't be late, he said. –You are talking in rhymes? I asked whit a small laugh. He rolled his eyes. –See you later guys, he said as he walked out. –Does he just walk in whenever he wants to? I asked. –I think he is going to stop after today, he said with a seducing smile. Then someone knock at the door. –I take it, Tobias says and walks out. -it's for you, he said –Who? I asked a little scared. He just smiles as someone comes in.

 **Here you are. I know it's a little shorter than the last chapter, but I am going to make it up to you in the next. I'm going to post the next chapter next weekend. If you liked the chapter, or not please leave a review to let me know what you liked or disliked. Bye!**


	3. the game part 1

TRIS WAKES UP CHAPTER 3

Previously:

– _You two are coming to my candor and dauntless party tonight. End of discussion. We sighted in unison. –Fine, I said as Tobias nodded. –When is it, he asked. –At eight, and don't be late, he said. –You are talking in rhymes? I asked whit a small laugh. He rolled his eyes. –See you later guys, he said as he walked out. –Does he just walk in whenever he wants to? I asked. –I think he is going to stop after today, he said with a seducing smile. Then someone knock at the door. –I take it, Tobias says and walks out. -it's for you, he said –Who? I asked a little scared. He just smiles as someone comes in._

-Hey Tris! Christina screamed and hugged me tight. –Eh, hi? I said, taken back. –What are you doing here? She rolls her eyes. –YOU ARE MINE TODAY! She screamed. I got terrified. –What! I screamed. –Zeke's party, she answers. –I have been waiting for months for finally get to dress you up again, she squealed. –What if I don't want to? I asked, but I knew that I didn't stand a chance. She lifts her right eyebrow. Seriously! Am I the only one who can't do that!? –If you say no, I am going to hang around you so much that you never get a second alone with Four. And there I lost. –Fine, I said. –But if you colour my hair you won't have anything left on your head yourselves. I hugged Four quickly and said bye before she pulled me out the door.

-Come on, Tris! Christina pleaded. We had been at the mall for three hours and she had forced me to try about fifty dresses. Now it looks like she (finally) had decided on a dress. Unfortunately it was the most showing, black dress I had ever seen. (And I had seen Christians new wardrobe) –Christina! I squealed, embarrassed. –I can't wear this, it doesn't even count as a dress, I said. I couldn't let anyone see me like this, but of course I didn't stand a chance against Christina when it came to clothes.

We arrived Zeke's party ten minutes after eight. "Fashionably late" as Christina called it. –Hey girls, Zeke said and whistled at me. –Wow Tris, you really... Tobias came up behind him and asked. –She really what? And his jaw dropped when he saw me. –Oh, eh she, uhm. You look different. Better that when you were dead, Zeke tried to explain. I raised my eyebrows at him. –Oh, no I mean you… -Just shut up and invite us in already, Christina said, cutting him off. –Uh yeah, come in, Zeke said and blushed. As soon as I walked in, Tobias arms were around me. –You look good Tris, he whispered in my ear. I chuckled. -Are you drunk again _Four_? I asked. –I am soon; he said and dragged me into the living room.

When I walked whit Four into the living room, I saw that Zeke only had invited our closest friends. Uriah, Christina and _Peter_ sat in the couch. Peter had lost him memory since last time I met him, so I didn't know him anymore. Maybe he was a good guy now? –Hey Tris! Uriah said and gave me a hug. –Hey, I said. –So how does this work? I asked since I never had played this before. –So, it's like truth or dare. If you pick Candor you have to answer honest to an embarrassing question. And if you pick dauntless you have to do something embarrassing or scary. If you refuse to do your task you have to take a shot, or take of a piece of clothing, Zeke said as he walked in with something which looked like wine. –So let's begin. I pick Uriah. Candor or dauntless? He asked with an evil grin. –Dauntless! He answered. –I am no pansy cake, he said. –Ok, Zeke said. You have to… play seven minutes in heaven. Uriah raised his eyebrows. –That's all? Ok, who's the lucky lady? He asked and got to his feet. Zeke grinned. –FOUR. I started to laugh with Christina when I saw Tobias face gets pale. –Go on, I told him. Against his will, he got up and followed Uriah into Zeke's bedroom.

 **I know it's short, but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. Please leave a review if you want the dare though Four or Uriahs eyes and if you want something to happened or have some good dares. I appreciate your support. Until next time;-)**


	4. hey guys!

Hey guys!

I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. School has been really stressful lately and I have skipped a grade in math, so I have been struggling with catching up with the other students. But now I have decided to write fanfic's again. That's great, right? Anyways, I have read through your comments and the story, and I agree that I should write it the same way as the books so I am going to read through the story and correct it. Then I am going to continue it. Thank you so much for your support and I wish you all a happy holiday!

-Love, Shadowvampire.


End file.
